Trials of Destiny
by mela989898
Summary: I am more than a little sad that no one thought enough of my frist chapter to give me one single review. But as I look at some of the stoies that get tons of them I kinda glad no one did...."take that how you want" Mela
1. Default Chapter

This story is roughly based on Pericles Prince of Tyre by William Shakespeare and submitted to Adimra for contest number 4. Of course it is a B/V it is also an AU so some characters had to be changed a little to fit the story line. I apologize up front for the OOC'ness of some of them. The biggest change being in Freeza for the sake of this fan fic he is not the raise one finger planet destroying "thing" that we all know and hate. He is evil and all but just not that powerful.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trials of Destiny  
  
By Mela989898 Part 1  
  
  
  
It is told that one should never know too much of ones destiny, but yet thousands of years before the most supreme of Kias in the heavens deiced to grace the universe with his birth, his destiny was already written out before him. Written in stone eons ago in the Valley of the Honored in the hills Alem of Vegeta-Sei his life was fore told before he drew his first breath. On the day the blood red moon rose to touch the heavens was he to be brought before his people. The chosen one, the destine one, the 14th Vegeta their savior. And yet with on cosmic blow of fate and misfortune his destiny was all but taken away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sire," a young soldier bellowed as he burst into the royal thrown room of Vegeta-Sei. He was barely the tender age of fifteen and already among the ranks of the warrior class. Too young to have already wittiness the amount of bloodshed, violence, and death he has during his preadolescent life. Too young to be a soldier and yet fate would not have it any other way.  
  
"My Lord I bring word of Freeza." He announced as he bowed to one knee bringing his fist to his heart in respect of the ruling monarchy.  
  
The Saiyan no Ou sat alone upon his thrown the year's haven taken their toll upon him and his once mighty empire. It could not be seen in his dark brown hair that still rose above in a mighty flame that defied all acts of gravity, which was standard for his royal line. No you could see the years of bloodshed take their toll upon his ebony eyes. They once shined with the glory and power of his people and mighty empire, but now they only seemed glazed over with a thick layer of death and destruction. To his right stood an empty seat where his beautiful mate once sat. In an ironic twist of fate the old monarch was glad that his mate was not beside him this day to look upon the state of their once glorious empire. He was sure he would not be able to withstand the look of shame she would have towards their world and/or him. He was glad she was taken away from this life that first night.  
  
  
  
The Ice-jin had come from the depths of hell or so, so many of his people believed. He wanted Vegeta-Sei and all of the Saiyan empire to become his, simple as that. In return the Saiyans would get the honor to work for the great Lord Freeza himself. Of course when the mighty Saiyan no Ou simply refused to hand over his world and his people, the great Lord Freeza was none to pleased to say the least. So right then and there the all- powerful Lord Freeza proclaimed that he would just take the Saiyan Empire by force and with those words a twenty year war was begun. Well in retrospect it did not begin official until the first wave of Saiyan blood touched Vegeta-Sei's soil.  
  
They had come from no where invading ships from the skies landing in the western states of Vegeta-Sei. Up until then it was believe that no invading force could ever reach Vegeta-Sei soil, it being in the heart of the Saiyan Empire but yet there they were. It had taken only an hour before the Ousama was informed and war was declared. He and his top élites rushed to the west leaving the Ouhi and the young Ouji at the palace alone, only to be guarded by a couple of second and third class warriors with the rest of the palaces staff remaining.  
  
The Saiyan no Ou at that point had just committed his first mistake of war, ' always know your enemy'.  
  
The guards at the palaces did not even know what hit them. They were easily slaughtered and massacred by Freeza's men in matter of minutes. The attack on the western states only being a distraction for Freeza's real goal. He wanted to strike at the heart of the saiyan empire and what a better way to do that than by taking the future Ousama. The boy was already celebrated among his people at the tender age of eight for his raw power. He would be perfect little tool to get what Freeza wanted.  
  
The Saiyan no Ouhi was in her son's room when the carnage at the palace began. Not fearing for her own life but that of her offspring she tried to force the young Ouji to hide so that he would be safe. But the Saiyan no Ouji was a stubborn little boy and refused to do what his mother requested wasting valuable time arguing with her believing that he could protect her from the invading army. The Ouhisama knew that her son had a great amount of power for his age but was just to young to understand that even he could not win. In an act of pure desperation she struck her son on the neck rendering him unconscious and rushed him to the medical bay. She forced the doctors to run and flee for their lives living her and her child alone. She then kissed him for the last time upon his forehead and hid him in a refrigeration unit knowing the metal used would mask his ki and life signs from any type of scanning. Realizing there was not enough time for her to hide or get away not that she would run anyway, she did what any full- blooded saiyan would do. Taking off her crown and leaving it with her son she went to face her fate head on marching to the royal thrown room clad in her elite armor and then sat in her chair waiting to face the enemy. It was a matter of seconds before Freeza's men converged on her.  
  
"Where is the boy." A big fat pink blob of a man said.  
  
"Away from harm but the same can not be said about you!" she stated raising her hand firing a ki blast burning the blob to a smoky crisp in a mater of seconds. Leaving a smoldering spot where he was once standing.  
  
She then stated calmly raising one eyebrow, "Who is next?"  
  
The Ouhi knew she was outnumbered and would soon go to the after life but as long as she knew her son was safe she did not care.  
  
They jumped at her all at once too many to blast at one time. She kicked and punched with all the fury and rage she held inside her but they just kept coming. Her arm was broken then a rib or two and yet she was still on her feet. But they soon managed to overpower her getting her to the ground one of Freeza's soldiers placing his knees firmly into her back when another group of them ran into the room.  
  
"We have checked every where Lord Zarbon the boy is no where to be found"  
  
She hears the clicking sound that his boots make as they clash upon the marble floor of the thrown room as he drew closer to her. He reaches down and grabbed a hand full of her spiky ebony mane so that she would look up at him. Her first thoughts are simply "green his flesh is green". Then he began to speak to her.  
  
"We can end your life swiftly now love, if you just tell us where the boy is at."  
  
She could feel her blood filling her lungs making it hard to speak or even breathe. Yet at that moment she managed to tell the green man who had come to not only take her life but the life of her son too exactly what she thought.  
  
"Fuck You and Freeza Too!" she stated royally with all the grace and pride that the ruling Ouhi should have and spat in his face.  
  
He took his gloved hand and simply wiped the spit from his face and just smiled down at her.  
  
"Let's go men the boy is clearly not here. I'm sure the monkey Ouhi will make a good enough statement." he stated and then all the soldiers got up to leave, leaving her there a bloody mess on the thrown room floor. Just as they reached the door and she began to pull herself up into a sitting position the green man turned around and fired a slow ki blast straight towards her chest. The Ouhisama was too weak to block or stop it, it killed her painfully slow burning threw the flesh of her chest until it reached her heart and her life was no more.  
  
The Saiyan no Ou return to his palace that night to find it covered in a wave of his people's blood death and destruction everywhere with only one ki remained in the whole palace. He and his elites rushed to the source of the ki hoping to find the cause of the mass devastation. He blasted into the thrown room ready for a fight only to see his son, his face battered with tears, his tiny arm wrapped around the frame that once housed his mates mighty soul. It was at that point the Saiyan no Ou vowed never to bow down to the evil tyrant that caused him so much pain that night. He would fight with all the power pride and honor his people had. But the last twenty years of war weight heavy upon the once regal monarch. There were only a few billion true saiyan-jins left in the universe when at one time they once dominated this part of the galaxy. The good fight that they lived for now seemed impossible, and the people were tired. True their tremendous power and brute strength were unbeatable by most but Freeza had technology that they could not match. No matter how much they tried to shield them selves and their worlds the Ice-jin would manage to get through their defenses. The Ice-jin's technology and technical skill were giving him an advantage in the war, an advantage that was costing many saiyan-jin lives. The Ousama knew that if he was to have his race survive he need an ally with the technology to match his enemy. He needed a way to keep his people in the fight. So he did the only thing any good leader would do. He sent his most powerful and skilled warrior into the depths of hell with the faith that he would get pass the enemy and find hope for his people. And yet with each raising of the dual suns over Vegeta-Sei the Ousama prays to the gods that he did not sentence his son to his death.  
  
  
  
  
  
He was the crown prince of the mightiest race of warrior in the entire universe and yet he was force to run and hide like a cowardly dog fleeing his abusive master.  
  
Was he not a true saiyan-jin?  
  
Did his heart not beat for the battle?  
  
Did he not have the blood of his ancestors the great Saiyan no Ou's of the past?  
  
When his father had come to him and told him of this plan he flat out refused and took affiance to the out right cowardliness of such an act. He would never leave his people in their greatest time of need. He was the Saiyan no Ouji for kamei's sake the fourteenth Vegeta born to Vegeta-Sei the one of destiny. His pride and honor demand he that stay with his people and fight to the death but his father would not hear of it. The argued to great length before the young Ouji agreed to leave for the sake of his people. He knew the decision his father had made was a hard one to say the least. To accept aid from and out side race was a great dishonor and an act of weakness. And yet to actively search for help in fighting your enemy was a total disgrace the Ouji felt.  
  
The Ousama simply replied to his son "Weakness is letting your people die when you have the active choice to save them. Disgrace my son, is having to bow down before another that is not worthy of your loyalty or honor. The burden of the crown is great your pride and honor is tied to those who believe and trust in you. If it is a weakness to in sure their survival then so be it!"  
  
It was deiced that he would go alone to one of the planets on the far north side of the galaxy. That part of the universe was free of Freeza's control and was rumored to have vast civilization with a great amount of technology. While traveling alone in small space pod gave him a better chance of not being discovered by Freeza or any of his ally forces. It was also rumored that a rouge saiyan was sent to one of these planets as a child and had never made any contact with Vegeta-Sei after his landing. Vegeta believed the warrior was most likely dead but would seek him out anyway. Another saiyan even a weak third class one would be add help with the battle against Freeza.  
  
The beginning of his journey was a tedious one. In order to make sure that no word of his mission was leak out only a select few were aware of it. Only his father's favorite elite guard Nappa, a third class warrior and special forces scientist Bradock and his son a second class warrior Raditz were aware of the mission a head of him. Bradock specially designed the pod he would use to hide his bio signs from any type of probing. He also add a cloaking device to make sure the pod would not be able to be detected on any of Freeza's ships radar. As luck would have it the night that was chosen for his departure a full moon graced Vegeta-Sei skies. Bradock stated the rising of the full moon was a sign of good fortune "that the gods would over see the Ouji and guide him to what we seek." With nothing but a quick nod of approval from his father, not that Vegeta expected anything else he launched into space to meet his fate. 


	2. Part 2

This story is roughly based on Pericles Prince of Tyre by William Shakespeare and submitted to Adimra for contest number 4. Of course it is a B/V it is also an AU so some characters had to be changed a little to fit the story line. I apologize up front for the OOC'ness of some of them. The biggest change being in Freeza for the sake of this fan fic he is not the raise one finger planet destroying "thing" that we all know and hate. He is evil and all but just not that powerful.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trials of Destiny  
  
By Mela989898 Part 2  
  
Slow.  
  
That's the only word that could pretty much sum it up. That's how his journey was going painfully, agonizingly, catastrophically slow. Bradock had warned Vegeta ahead of time that the only way the cloaking device he installed would stay in tack and project the false data was if the space pod stayed moving at a speed under 1.250 standard light units. Seeing that under normal circumstances a saiyan space pod would be traveling at 12.020 standard light units nearly ten times as fast Vegeta felts as if he was Vendarin snail trapped on top a Turkien turtle. He already could not stand the cramp confinements of a standard saiyan space pod. When ever he normally traveled he would take a royal star cruiser or something from the military fleet never a simple one man space pod. Although he dreaded the confinements and very the extremely slow pace he was pleased with the advanced adjustment Bradock had designed into it. He received a great chance to test most of the advanced functions out via one of Freeza's border scout ships as he was almost run down by one once he left saiyan space. The fact of the matter was if he had been traveling .0001 units slower and the scout ship had come three seconds earlier he would have space road kill. The scout ship had cross directly into his flight path moving at high speed. The fact that they could not see him did not stop them from almost killing him. Wouldn't that be a site to see "The legendary Saiyan no Ouji Vegeta the fourteenth gets killed by accident in space ship collision right out side of saiyan space!" Sighing to him self he tried to close his eyes and meditate as the little pod continued to putt, putt it's way through enemy space.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Once again the Saiyan no Ou sat alone within his thrown room, but this time as he gazed upon the heavens that shined down brightly through a window bathing him in a starlight glow, his thoughts were not upon his dead mate but of the fate of their offspring instead. His mind raced with constant thoughts doubt of his choice to send his son away. Truth be told he sent Vegeta away for more than just finding a new ally not that he would ever admit the real reason to anyone but him self. For weeks the Ousama feared Freeza would lunch another attack on Vegeta-Sei soil. He had paid the ultimate price last time by loosing his mate he would not loose the hire to his empire what little empire that was left also to the maniacal tyrant! So he sent the boy away for his own good and hopeful their world would be in fear no longer when it was time for his return. Vegeta had been gone ten days now and no communications with him could be established. Bradock had advised the Ousama to be patient that the Ouji would not be able to communicate with Vegeta-Sei until he was far outside of Cold space. Through out the many years of the war the third class warrior had become the Ousama most trusted adviser taking the place of the saiyan royal court in most matters of the kingdom. And with that the Saiyan no Ou not only entrusted him with matters of the empire but with his life and the life of his son too. He had entrusted Bradock to construct more like totally reinvent the space pod that Vegeta had taken. It was all done in secret with new technology and new metal alloys that the saiyans seized from one of Freeza's flagship ships that they had conquered. The Ousama only hoped that the technology was enough to see his son's safety. It was not as if he was worrying over the boy. He knew that his son was very well trained and one of, if not soon to be the most powerful warrior in the known universe. Yet he knew the journey ahead of his soon could be described as a difficult one to say the least. After five more days had passed, word begun to leak out onto Vegeta-Sei that the Ouji was missing. That he had not been seen around the palace or the royal training grounds for days. The people began to gossip and speculate about the missing Ouji's whereabouts. Some went as for as even claming that he was captured or even killed by Lord Freeza him self. Although the Ousama's favorite story about his son's whereabouts was the one where he had been sold to a Phalanxen covenant as a sex slave. The Saiyan no Ou could only image the things his son would have to say if he were to have heard such nonsense. Yet in fear that this could damage his son's mission if word got back to Freeza about Vegeta disappearance the Ousama quickly addressed the people explaining that his son went to do some intensive training alone in the Luna mountains in hope of taming his elusive destiny. For the most part the people believed his explanation about the Ouji sudden drop from the people's eyes, not that anyone would ever question the Ousama's word out loud anyway.  
  
As the days went on and no word was heard from the Ouji pressure from Freeza and his forces intensified. Once again he and his army were close to attacking on Vegeta-Sei soil. On one of the last saiyan planetary strong holds the planet Vega-Sei a sister world to Vegeta-Sei a ferrous battle was taking place. Fifteen thousands saiyans already claimed Vega- Sei as their grave and the remain five thousand could only pray to gods that, that would live long enough to make it to night fall when a full moon would shin over Vega-Sei's heavens. The brave warriors on the front line had been sending word to palace repeatedly in hope of reinforcements but the Ousama found that there were simply none to spare. His first commander Nappa warned him that the people were already spread to thin and that the five thousand remaining on Vega-Sei were brave but expendable compared to the rest of the royal fleet.  
  
"Tell them to die with honor." Nappa harshly spat out.  
  
Outraged by the ideal that true full blood saiyans warriors would be considered expendable like yesterdays leftovers the Ousama himself deiced to leave for Vega-Sei and take his royal elite's with him to unsure the survival of the remaining warriors posted there.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta was finally entering the northern galaxy when he felt it was safe and far enough from Cold space to deactivate the cloaking device that was installed on the ship and go to full speed. He let out a tired sigh as the tiny space pod began to rumble, whirl, and shake with the sounds of powering up. Vegeta tried to relax a little and get conformable in his cramp quarters before the sleeping gas began to fill the pod. His last truly rational though being not of his mission ahead but thoughts of his father for some strange reason flooded his mind then out of nowhere blackness simply overtook him.  
  
  
  
thump.  
  
  
  
  
  
That was all it took a simple thump.  
  
One single ball of cosmic dust.  
  
The first of what would soon be many. And yet that first little thump of a miniscule piece of an asteroid did the most damage, ripping through the pods outer lining damaging the systems that controlled navigation making controlling the pods speed and direction impossible. Maybe if the pods operator were awake at the time of the systems malfunction he could of have had a chance of saving or finding away of fixing the systems before they were too far gone to repair, but that was not the case and was not to be so.  
  
Soon more thumps and thuds were heard and a life was hung in a deadly balance. 


End file.
